User talk:Amateur Obsessive
Welcome to my talk page. If you'd like to talk about my edits, or need my help as an admin, then leave me a comment below. Don't forget to sign your comments with four tildes: ~~~~ Worrying Messages Thanks for bringing this to my attention. I will deal with it. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 15 Mar 2013 1:03 PM Pacific Thomas Barrow vandalism I'll put in a temporary block of like a month. That usually discourages most vandals. Part of the travails of allowing anonymous editors. I gave you rollback rights. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 12 Apr 2013 10:13 AM Pacific Encouraging feedback on Downton Abbey Wiki:Canon information Please do. I will put it on a sitewide notice. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 7 Jun 2013 3:44 PM Pacific Lord Fellowes I'm sorry I edited on your SandBox. Sincerely. Leaving a message that isn't Sir Julian would have been better. CestWhat (talk) 22:14, June 9, 2013 (UTC) : Don't worry about it. :) blue (talk) 22:33, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Messages posted for admin feedback I posted messages on 7 recent active users and 8 recent anons. Hopefully that encourages some feedback. I will try to send more messages later in the day and tomorrow, of some more users are active. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 27 Jul 2013 10:14 AM Pacific : Thanks a lot, I appreciate it. blue (talk) 22:02, July 27, 2013 (UTC) You're an admin now... don't screw it up ;-) See . -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 20 Aug 2013 8:09 PM Pacific :Congratulations! -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| talk page!]] 01:23, August 22, 2013 (UTC) It was me you locked out. Hello, yes it was me you blocked a few days ago. I just wasn't logged in at that time. Look, I'm really sorry if I offended you. That was certainly not my intention. If you really wanted to know why I deleted that quote, then let me explain. When that page appearead on category pages (i.e. military personell) I never saw the photo but instead part of the quote. I only deleted it to see if that would change, and it was restored before I could do it myself. Again, I am truly sorry if I offended you or broke some rule without knowing I did. But I would hope you could unblock me because it will be really hard for me to contribute from a different location. WriteType (talk) 17:36, September 13, 2013 (UTC) : Hello, given your explaination I've unblocked the IP (User:74.103.3.141) . Please try to make sure you make edits whilst logged into your account as things like this can be more easily avoided, you can easily keep track of your edits, recieve messages, and you build up a reputation as an editor, something that an IP address doesn't really do. : You haven't done anything to offend me, it's not personal at all. I'm just trying to do my job as admin and make sure that people's contributions aren't deleted. : I just want you to know that I value your contributions to the wiki and if you ever have any problems with anything or need my help just leave me a comment. blue (talk) 21:51, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Eccentric is main page font Here's a free version: http://fontzone.net/font-details/eccentric -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 14 Sep 2013 6:57 AM Pacific :Oh also, I did some research and Eccentric might be a decent choice for Downton Abbey and the suggestion made by another user really isn't. See Talk:Downton_Abbey_Wiki#Font. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 14 Sep 2013 7:07 AM Pacific :Thanks a lot for that, especially the link! :) blue (talk) 13:13, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Wikia Videos for Downton Abbey Hello! I just wanted to let you know that Wikia just got a few Downton Abbey videos that could be good for your community! Our videos are actually licensed so there's no chance they will be removed any time in the future like a Youtube video would be. These videos are also viewable worldwide and Wikia has the full license for these videos, which means your wiki can use them anywhere you like! It would be great if these videos could be used on pages within the wiki, put in a related videos module that is located in the right rail of every page as seen here, or even just added via to be available for use! Please let me know if you need any help adding them on your community, or have feedback on the videos :) Grace (profile)•(talk) 17:13, September 18, 2013 (UTC) : Thanks for letting me know about this. I'll take a look when I get the chance. Amateur Obsessive (talk) 20:33, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey, AO! Don't know if you got a chance to look at the videos we had, but I'd love to help out by adding them to the wiki for you. I was thinking a rotating video gallery on the main page (the videos change every time you refresh the page), adding them to pages where relevant, and also setting up the Related Videos module! Let me know if you have any more questions, and, if you're ok with it, I can have all that set up by the end of the week :) Grace (profile)•(talk) 18:00, September 24, 2013 (UTC) : Hello! I had a quick look and noticed that there wasn't anything for series 4, and with that being on the air at the moment in the uk, that's what I mainly focusing on right now. I'll make a forum post asking peoples opinions about enabling the related videos module and having a gallery on the main page. I'll have to think about that myself to be honest, like I said I'm concentrating on series 4 right now. But I will get to it, promise! Thanks for your help, I appreciate it. Amateur Obsessive (talk) 14:10, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Rotten Tomatoes partnership with Wikia Have you see this? Getting your TV wikia ready for Rotten Tomatoes user blog by Jenburton You may want to and see if they can give us further info on how to get Rotten Tomatoes to link to our wiki. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 27 Sep 2013 1:32 PM Pacific :Correction, maybe you could ask Wikia if there is anything more we can do. It looks like we are already getting linked to from Rotten Tomatoes! :See http://www.rottentomatoes.com/tv/downton-abbey/s03/e01/ :-- Fandyllic (talk · ) 27 Sep 2013 1:36 PM Pacific :::Yes, I'd already seen this. Sorry, I should have mentioned it to you. I'll send wikia a message at some point, because it's completely mixed up some episodes, displaying series 1 recaps for 2 and 3. I think as long as we use consistent section subheadings - like always putting the summary of the plot under "Plot", we should be okay. They seem to only take the plot summary from what I've seen - and possibly the cast list. Although on another wiki I admin, RT is also listing crew members (writer, director) as cast not sure why that is. Amateur Obsessive (talk) 21:56, September 27, 2013 (UTC) How can I remove photos? Hello AO. I know you and the staff are now dealing with Glospics and the infringement claims, but I was wondering, since Glospics asked me to remove photos claimed to be infringed, how would I go about removing them? It's something I've never done before. Or would that be something you and the wikia staff do? Again, I just want to be sure because I don't want to cause trouble with you, Glospics, or anyone. Glospics told me there were 18, but I only have an idea of a few of them. Just let me know as soon as you can. Thank you. P.S. I think the characters and cast pages need some alphabetical reorganizing again (again, this is something I'm unfamiliar with doing). WriteType (talk) 13:00, October 24, 2013 (UTC) :Hia, I wouldn't worry about it to be honest. If wikia staff receive the correct/official information that will mean files/pictures need to be taken down they will give us the specific list of which images they are or staff may just remove them themselves. Unless we receive that notification (and I haven't heard anything more than those messages from staff that I showed you) I wouldn't bother removing images. :However, if you did want to remove images you can simply delete it from the page it's on - although you may want to make sure you have an image to replace it with if it's an important image - screen caps from episodes or official publicity photos released by ITV/Carnical Films are a good source. :Only admins/staff can completely remove/delete images from the wiki. I periodically go through the list of unused images and delete images we're not using but if there was anything you specifically wanted me to delete just give me the link and I'll take a look. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 23:36, October 25, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for the information AO. I guess I was just still worried that this business with copyright infringement claims was going to cause more trouble with me, legal trouble that is. I certainly hope you and the staff are not facing serious trouble yourselves. As I've mentioned before, I never set out to steal, and honestly, I'd never even heard of the Glospics website until I looked it up. I just found many online articles and sources with photos, some photogalleries. :But of course, thinking back to this now, I'm worried about posting photos again for fear that someone else might claim copyright infringement. Are there any steps you or the staff are aware of that might help avoid this problem again? WriteType (talk) 16:42, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Glospics Hello AM Glospics has infilltrated our wiki and is writting and vandelising the pages such as CS 2013. thankyou Haz :Hello, I'm not sure why you seem to think that vandalism in question was Glospics - there is no evidence to say that as far as I can see. However, thanks for reverting the vandalism. I've given the IP address it came from a short ban. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 23:38, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Images Not a problem, but you will need to find another picture of the grave; it's VERY important for 2 references on Lady Sybil's page. HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 20:26, November 8, 2013 (UTC) :Well, that particular image is one we definitely can not use. The only way we could upload an image of the grave now is if it appears in an actual episode of the show and you can find or make a clear screencap of it's appearance in that episode. You also might be interested in a discussion currently taking place on the validity of that images as a reference: Sybil's grave prop - paparazzi picture. Amateur Obsessive (talk) 20:41, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Custom Video We're interested in creating a custom video for you to help promote the US premiere of Season 4. Is there a particular video you think would be cool for us to create? I was thinking a Series recap viewed through a historical lens would be neat. Would love to hear your thoughts... Thanks. Peter 19:41, November 20, 2013 (UTC) :Hello, thanks for your offer of help. I hate to sound ungrateful, but that sounds like a fanvid to me and we don't really cover fan created content on the wiki. :We already have the series four trailer on the main page, and I'm also planning on introducing a featured article section (and might feature the page for series four first of all) both of which help to promote series four I think. Apologies if I'm misunderstanding and thanks again for the offer of help, but creating a video yourself sounds like a fanvid to me. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 13:40, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Custom Video Thanks for the heads up about your message. So what I was thinking is a video of the "Timeline" list your community has compiled here - Timeline. It's really cool/informative content and I personally don't consider that page a 'fan page' or 'fan content' really since it's chronicling events from the show. We did a similar 'recap' video for Game of Thrones which you could view here - Game of Thrones Season 1 Video recap. I hope that clarifies our intentions for you, but if you still feel it doesn't fit I'll certainly understand. Thanks. Peter 17:30, November 25, 2013 (UTC) :The timeline idea could work. I put some thoughts together here which run along the same lines, but maybe with more specific suggestions. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 27 Nov 2013 12:24 PM Pacific Follow-Up Hi Again, would be okay with placing the embedding the video on the Season 4 article page (http://downtonabbey.wikia.com/wiki/Series_4) if we produce it ? Or do you not want it at all ? Thanks, Peter 21:11, November 27, 2013 (UTC) : Sorry about not getting back to you sooner, real life and all that! I like the sound of your idea. It still sounds like a fanvid strictly speaking but go ahead and make the vid if you like. It'll look good on the main page I'm sure. Amateur Obsessive (talk) 21:20, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Vehicles of Downton Abbey Could you find or suggest a home (main link) for the Vehicles of Downton Abbey page? It could probably hang directly off the Downton Abbey | Locations menu item, or more generally a new section for "Sets, costumes and props" if there were interest in expanding to those topics. It is basically complete thruogh season three. There are a few vehicles particularly in season three that I have not been able to identify, but hopefully a few more eyes on it might solve that. Thanks, Ehj666 (talk) 01:35, December 12, 2013 (UTC)Ehj666 : Yes, it definitely needs a place - you've done a lot of work on that page. Great work! I think I will add a new section for "Sets, costumes and props", because it would be great to have more pages under those topics and having it's own section might encourage people to add to it. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 14:47, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Video Link Here's the final video, hope you like it... http://video.wikia.com/wiki/File:Downton_Abbey_-_The_Story_and_the_History_So_Far Would be great if you could promote from your main page! Thanks, Peter 22:13, December 13, 2013 (UTC) :AO, would you be okay with putting this video on the main page? -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 13 Dec 2013 4:02 PM Pacific :::Appologies for not replying earlier, I've been a little ill. I'll add that to the main page though. Great job on the video, it makes a good recap. Amateur Obsessive (talk) 14:44, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Downton Abbey Upstairs/Downstairs polls Hi there! I noticed that you're also the admin on this wikia. We're seeing more interest in this wikia now that the season has launched in the US, and we were thinking of running a similar program to what we did on Baker Street here (especially since those polls were so well received). The idea is to put together a series of polls organized as Upstairs polls and Downstairs polls. The polls would be the same for both: Best Person You Love to Hate, Biggest Heartthrob, Most Romantic Moment, Most Scandalous Moment. We've started collecting moments, but we thought we could also put it out to the community to add their own. I could do much like the Baker Street polls, and create a forum post or blog post asking for suggestions before creating the polls. We'll promote this like we did the Sherlock polls. Let me know your thoughts! Acardwell415 (talk) 00:12, January 18, 2014 (UTC)Acardwell415 :Hi there, wanted you to know we posted the polls and you can find them here ! While we didn't get to fish for suggestions from the community, we think the picks we made are a fun start. We hope you all will add to the discussion via comments! :Acardwell415 (talk) 05:53, January 31, 2014 (UTC)Acardwell415 Hi Amateur Obsessive! I hope you like the Downton Upstairs/Downstairs awards. I wanted to reach out to see if you and the other admins would be interested in having a skin with a higher resolution? We could either make a similar skin with the family/abbey shown, or an entirely new skin. Let me know if you are open to the idea or if you want to keep the skin as is! Thanks so much, Asnow89 @ (profile)•(talk) 18:13, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Downton Abbey wiki in spanish Hi! I'm very interested in starting a wiki in spanish about Downton Abbey. I've seen how well you and the community keep this wiki and I wanted to ask you if I could use templates and similar colors from this wiki in the new spanish one. This only in an attempt to unify both wikis. Thanks in advance for your attention. Best regards, -- Reina Rhaena Targaryen 0x36px 0x36px 20:41, March 7, 2014 (UTC) :I can't see a problem with that myself, but I've only recently become an admin - the admin who put in place most of the templates and the look of the wiki is Fandyllic, I'd also ask them about this. Good luck with the wiki! --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 21:39, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Please lock my talk page People who get banned on the Game of Thrones Wiki keep posting on my Talk page here - please lock my Talk page so this won't affect your Wiki. I'm not even an editor here - I posted here once to communicate with someone else, it showed up in my "other wikis" headline, and now banned people keep clicking on it. I suppose that even if you lock my talk page here they'll move on to the talk pages of other wikis I've visited...or, pester the other Admins from the Game of Thrones Wiki, on their Talk pages on other sites. But locking my Talk page would remove this nonsense from happening on your wiki. Thank you and good luck.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:59, July 15, 2014 (UTC) :I'd generally only lock a talk page against anon editors if there was a lot of vandalism. I can't see that there. You could try asking Fandyllic, but I'm not sure if they'll have a different answer for you. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 15:42, July 15, 2014 (UTC) ::This is vandalism. Comments utterly unrelated to your wiki, in which spurned banned people keep trying to contact me via the Talk pages here. How is this not vandalism?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:54, July 15, 2014 (UTC) :::I wouldn't describe people trying to talk to you as vandalism. :::If you're blocking them from editing their talk page they will have to talk to you on another wiki if they need/want to. Like I said, talk to Fandyllic if you like, they might have a different opinion. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 22:59, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Back off What the heck is your problem? I already said I'm not coming back to your wiki. If I want to delete something on my talk page, I can because it's mine to begin with. What are you going to do next, block me for a year or permanently. See no matter what, I'm going to delete those messages. You keep abusing your rights and overpowering normal editors. --Sherrinford (talk) 22:46, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Your assistance and thoughts are requested http://downtonabbey.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:16114 <-- thoughts? --HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 15:37, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Downton Community App Hey Amateur Obsessesive, Did you know that approximately half of the visits across Wikia are coming from mobile devices? To support that mobile traffic, Wikia is creating iOS and Android apps that focus exclusively on individual communities. We are happy to inform you that the Downton Abbey community has been selected to receive a dedicated community app. This means that you will have an app exclusively for your community that you, the admins, can curate! Please see this help page that will explain how and where to manage your content in your community app, and also ways to promote your Community App on your own community. If you have any questions about the Community App itself, how to manage content on it, or how to promote it, please write in to . Thanks for being an exceptional community! Good luck with the app!